Thoughts by a Fireplace
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR 3.05* He'll watch over her all night if he needs to. An AU version of the adorable and heartfelt fireplace/blanket scene between Audrey and Duke.


**Haven: Thoughts by a Fireplace**

Duke Crocker never has thoughts by a fireplace. Or, at least, not usually anyway.

But this night is an exception. This night he's sitting on the couch mere inches from Audrey Parker. Her grey sweater does little to bring out the sparkling blue in her eyes, but the soft glow from the fire and shadows of darkness illuminate a warmth and vulnerability he's rarely seen before.

(Maybe he just hasn't noticed.)

"You're not Lucy Ripley," he reminds her. "You're Audrey Parker. Mostly."

A small smile creases her lips as she gazes at him. When they discuss The Colorado Kid, a slight look of worry and confusion creases her features.

"It's just… I… I don't know if love is something that can be erased," she tells him. Clearly, she's been thinking about this. About the meaning of love and her relationship to it. She's going to be gone soon and she's not coming back for another 27 years. So she thinks about love. About the two men in her life and how love is supposed to transcend everything.

(She's not even sure if she believes in love anymore.)

"You disappear every 27 years. You lose the people you love and they lose you," he replies.

(He can tell she's thought about it. Love. But he won't say anything. Not when he is about to lose her.)

They've both been warring with their respective fates and how to deal with the repercussions of what is to come.

"I know you only did what you did because I asked you to," she says with genuine emotion and heartfelt apology in her tone.

He's about to respond. To give her the answer she needs.

(He doesn't.)

Instead, he gets up from the couch and changes the subject. He pours himself another glass of wine as he becomes lost in his own wandering thoughts.

"You know, one good thing about the Troubles. At least I got to meet Audrey Parker." He chooses his words carefully as he swirls around a bit of red wine in his glass. And when he looks over at her, he sees she's fallen asleep. Her head is against the couch and her eyes are closed, oblivious to his heartfelt confession. She looks so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep, the fire's dim glow softly illuminating her blonde strands of hair.

He covers her with the blanket from the couch, carefully brushing a loose curl of hair from her closed eyes. He stares at her for a long moment, captivated by her vulnerable beauty, her quiet strength.

Without really thinking (he's quick to blame it on one too many glasses of wine), he leans down and presses a soft kiss against her forehead. He pulls back and waits.

When she doesn't stir, he sits on the couch beside her.

"Goodnight, Audrey Parker."

He'll watch over her all night if he needs to. He needs to keep her safe despite her arguments that it should be the other way around.

He'll watch the rise and fall of her chest. He'll watch her mumble in her sleep. He'll keep her nightmares away and whisper to her softly until her breathing calms and her dreams become peaceful. He'll rest a gentle hand on her shoulder and her trembling body will stop shaking.

He'll do all of those things. He's a good man.

(Audrey sees in him what most others do not.)

He'll do whatever it takes.

Duke Crocker never usually has thoughts by a fireplace.

(But when he closes his eyes and his thoughts turn into beautiful dreams about the spirited woman beside him, he smiles in his sleep.)

_Fin. _

**Author's Note: **A little present for **lilcupcake03** as a thank you gift for being a fan of my work. I do not own any of the dialogue I used from 3x05. I only borrowed it to write the story. Just had to write about this scene because it was so completely touching and it gave me feels. Personally, I think I could have written it better, but that's just my inner critic talking. Gotta get back to the grad school grind, but… Thank you to all that read this. I appreciate ALL of you!


End file.
